Bad Day at Black Rock S3 Ep4
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: A cursed box found in John's storage container brings on some awesome luck, as well as some luck that's awesomely bad.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Bad Day at Black Rock

Dean was listening to Sam's information as he drove, about how all of mom's friends and acquaintances were dead. "Ok so there's this big cover up, but if yellow eyes is gone then we should be able to get some information on it. No one's afraid of him anymore."

"That would be the idea yeah."

"Would you just spit it out already?" Kayla turned in her seat; Dean had given her shotgun status again. "Whatever it is that you keep dancing around with over-explanations?"

Sam gave her a look, apparently he was getting to it in his own time. "Ruby's a demon."

"What?" Dean spit out and tried not to swerve in the road. "And she's not dead?"

"She said she wanted to help me figure this out."

"Well she lied. She's a demon, it's what they do." After everything they'd been taught, how could he even consider taking the word of the damned?

"You don't know that."

"She's a damn demon Sam! You should have sent her back to hell!"

"She said she could get you out of the crossroads deal!"

"And you bought that garbage?!" He pounded the steering wheel, beyond furious. "Kayla!"

"Demons lie," she shrugged. "She could have told you that to get you to trust her, she knows we're desperate for the help."

"Which is why you should have sent her on a one way trip back home."

"Look, she was right about mom's friends. Right now we can use her for information."

"On the other hand, I suppose some demons may not be bad. If they spent enough time up here, formed some relationships, they could…"

"No, see, you're supposed to stop after you agree with me." Dean cut her off.

She smirked. "Sorry. Demons, bad. Always."

"That's better." He looked at her with a smirk that lasted just long enough to make Sam uncomfortable.

Sam shook his head and stared out the window. He was trying to have a conversation about something serious and they were gonna flirt with each other. Wonderful.

"Look, I know this is a risk but we need to take it. This Ruby chick knows way more about this war than we'll probably ever know."

Dean glanced at him. "You're ok right? You're feeling ok?"

"I'm fine! Why are you always asking me that?!"

A phone started ringing in the car. Since it was a generic ring instead of music, they looked at Sam.

"Not mine." He sounded a little insulted by it.

"In the glove compartment, it's dad's. I keep it charged up in case any of his old contacts call."

Kayla opened the glove compartment and handed Sam the phone. He answered it, accepting the call as his own. Apparently John had kept a storage container just outside of Buffalo. As if that wasn't surprising enough, someone just broke into it. Whatever he kept in that thing was important to someone.


	2. Chapter 2

The storage container was definitely reminiscent of a hunter. It was underground, dark, dank, and sported a devil's trap right at the entrance. Guess that ruled out demons breaking into the place. On the floor were two sets of boot prints along with spilled blood.

"Check it out." Dean kneeled down and shone his light on a trip wire. He followed the wire across the floor and up the wall, where it was attached to a shotgun.

"Whoever it was got tagged."

"Dear old dad. There are two sets of boot prints, looks like it was a two man job." He stood to follow the path. "The guy who took the shot kept going, looks like the other one got a little nervous."

Kayla stepped over the wire to check the place out. There was a coffin up against one wall with a flag draped over it, various tools and supplies, old magazines, an animal skull, it was quite the collection of oddities.

Dean picked up a trophy and wiped the dust off of it. "1995."

"No way." Sam reached over and took it. "That's my division championship soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept this."

"Well it's probably the closest you ever came to being a boy." He chuckled to himself as he passed him. "Oh man!" He picked up a shotgun from the desk. "My first sawed off! Made it myself, sixth grade."

Kayla tried not to dampen his pride. "You made a sawed off shotgun in the sixth grade?"

"I'm taking this." He kept the gun at his side as they followed Sam into a gated part of the container.

"Nice arsenal." Kayla noted. The walls were covered in guns and knives. "Is that a land mine?"

Dean grinned looking over the items. "Yeah, which they didn't take. They didn't take any of the weapons. What were they after?"

"I wouldn't touch those." Sam turned to Kayla, who was running her hands over boxes lined up on a shelf. "Those are curse boxes."

"Really?" She stepped back to look at the collection. "That's a lot of curses."

"Minus one." He walked over and looked at the empty space, there was fresh blood spatter where the box should have been. "Hope they didn't open it."

"You know they did." Kayla answered. "The idiots tripped over a trip wire in a hunter's storage containers. They obviously have no idea what they're doing."

"Good. Then we shouldn't have any trouble getting it back from them. Let's check the security cameras and see if we can get a lock on these guys."


	3. Chapter 3

The car was easy enough to track down once they got the plates from the tape. They were held up in some seedy apartments on the other side of town. Even the apartment was easy to break into. They heard quiet murmurs of conversation as they inched towards the living room.

Dean leaned over to Kayla. "Stay back in case we need back up ok?" Before she could protest he and Sam ran into the open. "Freeze! Nobody move!"

"What is this?" One of them asked as they held their hands up.

"Alright give us the box and _please_ tell me that you didn't…"

"Oh they did." Sam motioned to the open box. Idiots.

"You opened it?!" Dean slammed one of them up against the wall. "What was in the box?!" The man looked behind him on the table, Dean turned to look. "Is that it? It is isn't it?" He paused. "What is that?"

While he was turned the man knocked the gun out of Dean's hand. Kayla watched the _amazing_ turn of events as the gun fell to the ground, fired, the bullet ricochets off the heater and clips Sam's gun, making _him_ drop it, then bounces off the fan and hits a lamp on the table. Did that just happen?

Sam tried to plow one of the guys but got knocked back into Dean, who then crashed through the wooden table onto the floor. The guy knocked Sam to the floor and punched him in the face. As Dean tried to get up, the other guy raised his gun, accidentally but miraculously hitting Dean in the face with it, sending him back onto the ground.

_Seriously?_ Kayla came forward and kicked the guy on the ground in the stomach, making him roll off of Sam and she held her gun against the other guy. Sam reached over and grabbed the thing from the box, it was furry. Anyway, he stood up and shoved his attacker back into the corner as Kayla and the other stood at gunpoint.

"I got it Dean." Sam held the object up in his hand.

The man turned his gun and shot at Sam but only an empty click was heard. He tried several more times only to have the same thing happen. In a last desperate attempt he started to back up and reload, only to trip over the broken table, fall over the couch and lay unconscious on the floor.

"Sam!" They turned to the other man who now had his gun back, but he tried to use the bookshelves above his head to stand and they collapsed on top of him, also leaving him unconscious. His gun flew across the room and Sam caught it.

They were quiet for a moment. Kayla holstered her gun. "I really wish you guys could have watched that whole thing from an outside standpoint."

"That was insane." Dean looked at Sam. "Is that a rabbit's foot?"

He held it up. "I think it is."


	4. Chapter 4

They stopped at a diner to get something to eat. Dean had made Sam do scratch off cards, just to test the luck of the rabbits foot. He was currently up fifteen thousand dollars, which Sam rolled his eyes at as he finished his conversation with Bobby on the phone.

"Alright man, just get back to me when you can." He closed the phone.

"What'd he say?"

"Well, good news. It really does make you lucky." As if on cue, Sam leaned down and picked up a gold watch that was just laying out in the parking lot.

"Awesome." Dean grinned.

"And the bad news?"

He looked at her. "If you lose the foot, you get a bad luck streak that will kill you. And everyone loses the foot."

"Well, isn't that nice. Bobby's just full of good news."

"Relax." Dean motioned them into the diner. "He'll figure out a way to break the curse."

When they asked for a table the manager suddenly lit up in excitement as confetti and balloons fell around their heads. "Congratulations! You're our millionth customers!" They shoved a giant check in their hands that read _One Millionth Customer_ and snapped a picture before showing them to their table and giving them free food. Dean was especially excited about the ice cream sundaes.

As they ate, Sam did some quick research on the curse. "Bobby's right, pure hoodoo curse. It wasn't cut from just any rabbit either, it had to be in a cemetery on a full moon, on Friday the 13th."

"Damn." That was a lot of curse.

Dean ignored him. "I say from now on, we only go places with Biggersons." He groaned and held his head as the brain freeze kicked in.

They laughed as a waitress came to refill the coffee. This girl only had eyes for Sam and she wasn't being subtle about it. She was so focused she spilled the coffee.

"Oh! I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, I got it."

"No, it's no trouble…" she smiled to him as she wiped it up. "Really. Sorry about that."

He gave a crooked smile. "Not a problem."

As she walked away the guys watched as she looked back at them. Dean smirked. "Dude, if you were ever gonna get lucky."

Kayla smiled at her forwardness. "Did she grab your leg?"

"What? No."

She stopped. "She didn't?" She glanced back at the girl, who gave them another quick look before disappearing into the kitchen. "Sam where's the foot?"

"It's right…" he went to reach in his pocket, as he did he spilled his coffee on the table. As he stood to get away from the hot coffee he ran into the waiter, knocking him and his tray of food over.

Dean shook his head. "That's not good."

He checked his pockets. "It's gone."

They ran out to the parking lot and she was already gone. As they headed for the car Sam tripped over the curb and landed flat on his face against the pavement. Kayla stopped, dumbfounded and helped him up.

"Seriously?"

He looked down at his jeans, now ripped at the knees like a kid that had fallen off his bike. "Great." Off her look he walked past her to the car. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." She fought back a smile and got into the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Their closest leads were the thieves that broke into the container in the first place. When they went back to the apartment, the remaining thief was sitting in the middle of the living room with a beer in his hand.

"What the hell do you want?"

Dean went forward, Sam, for his own safety stayed behind them. "We heard about your friend, that's bad luck."

"Piss off."

"We know a woman hired you to steal the rabbit's foot."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

"Because she just stole it back from us."

The guy laughed.

"Listen man, this is serious…" Sam stepped forward, tripped over a cord to a CD player which fell off the shelf into his hands, as he caught it he fell forward into the lamp, bringing everything down with him.

Kayla watched the scene and couldn't hold back the laugh. "I'm sorry."

Dean glanced back. "Sam, you ok?"

"Yeah! I'm good." He pulled himself up.

"Look I want her name. You know it wasn't a freak accident that killed your partner, it was that damn foot. You saw what it could do, the flukes, the luck. When you lose the foot your luck goes sour, _that's_ what killed your friend and my brother is next. And who knows how many more innocent people after that." He watched the guy's face change. "Now I can read people. You may be thief and a scumbag, sure. But you're not a killer. Do you want those deaths on your head?"

Sam brushed himself off and looked at Kayla. _Not a word._

The guy nodded slowly. "It was um…it was Lugosi."

Dean's phone rang as they started out of the building. "Whatcha got Bobby?"

"_I found a heavyweight cleansing ritual that might work."_

"That's great, except," Dean turned back to see Sam staring at the gum on the bottom of his shoe. He shook his head. "Sam lost the foot."

"_He what?"_

Sam sighed quietly and went over to the sewer drain to scrape the gum off his shoe.

"This hot chick stole it from him. She was sharp you know, good enough at the con to beat us."

Kayla shook her head. "Right, the con, that's what it was."

He pointed at her in mock threat. "Anyway she gave the guys a false name. Like Luigi or something."

"Lugosi." Sam corrected him. As he took a final scrape his shoe fell off his foot and moments later a quiet splash was heard.

"Ah Sam…" she was starting to feel bad for him, this luck royally sucked. Kayla kneeled by the grate to see if she could get it off. "Just stay there, don't even move." The grate wasn't going to move without some heavy tools and even if it did the shoe was way down in the water anyway. They'd have to climb down and get it. "It's just a shoe, you'll have to wear your other ones."

Dean hung up the phone and looked back at them. "What?"

He pouted and hung his arms heavily at his sides. "I lost my shoe."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean pulled into a motel before he and Kayla headed to Queens to find this chick. Bobby had told him her name was Bella and she wasn't a hunter, but she well knew her way around the territory. He followed Sam into the room and set a chair in the middle of the room, out of reach of anything.

Sam sat down. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to do anything. Don't touch anything, don't turn on the TV, don't use the bathroom, don't even scratch your nose. We'll be back soon."

He locked the door behind them and smirked to Kayla. "Too bad we have this dire need thing going on right now."

She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. "Isn't there _always _a dire need thing going on?"

"Unfortunately."

He turned the two hour drive into an hour and a half, thankfully not getting pulled over in the process. The apartments she was living in were pretty ritzy, but not above his ability to break in.

"She's used to hunters so she'll probably have a gun. Wait until we're at a standstill until you back me up ok? At least she'll be outnumbered."

"You say that like this girl could take you."

He smirked. "Stranger things have happened."

They made their way through the hall and were in the apartment without so much as a sound. It was only a matter of seconds before he headed the woman off with his gun. She raised hers in response.

"You left without your tip." He stepped forward. "You're gonna give it back."

She stood her ground and chuckled. "No I'm not."

"Bella, right?"

"That's right, Dean."

"You know the thing is cursed, right?"

Kayla watched them circle each other and pulled her gun out.

"You'd be surprised what people would pay for something like that. There's a lucrative market out there, a lot of money to be made. You hunters out there with all those amulets and talismans you use to stop those big bad monsters. Any _one_ of them could put your children's children through college."

"So you know the truth about what's really going on out there and this is what you decide to do with it? Become a thief."

"I secure unique items for a select clientele."

"Yeah, a thief." He sounded disappointed, Bobby said she was really good and he expected more than a thief.

"No, a great thief."

"Look Bella, my brother touched the foot. When you took it, his luck went from…"

"I know how it works."

"Then you know that he's gonna die if we don't destroy it."

"Oh." She looked sympathetic for a moment. "You can have the foot. For 1.5 million." She'd be nice and wouldn't even up the price.

"We'll take it." Kayla stepped forward with her gun on her.

Bella turned and laughed quietly. "Ok."

"You want that in cash?"

She raised an eyebrow and turned to Dean.

"Hey she's good for it. But you're not buying that thing off of her. She's gonna give it to us."

"Don't go all high and mighty on me Dean. Being a hunter is no more noble. You're a bunch of obsessed, revenge driven sociopaths trying to save a world that can't be saved."

"Well aren't you a glass half full?" As he circled his hand went back and snatched the foot while she was looking at Kayla, nothing was even noticed.

"We're all going to hell Dean, we might as well enjoy the ride."

He smirked. "I actually agree with you there. Anywho, this has been fun but uh, look at the time. Kayla, you can step out."

She saw his hand and nodded, she wasn't the one with the good luck and she quickly made her way out of the apartment. Gunshots were heard soon after but she knew he wouldn't be shot, not while he held that thing. Of course now he shared Sam's fate.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the hotel they walked in just as Sammy was about to get his head blown off by two new players to the game. Dean and Kayla held their guns up as they walked in.

"Alright boys party's over." Kayla cocked her gun.

"Put your guns down, or you're gonna see his brains all over the wall."

"He wants us to put the guns down." Dean smirked to her. "He asked nicely."

"As nicely as he could."

"So we should do it." They put their guns on the table. "But there's one thing you don't know about me." He looked at him as he picked up a pen. "It's my lucky day." He threw the pen and it landed perfectly into the barrel of the guy's gun. Dean laughed. "Oh my God did you see that shot?" Awesome. He turned to the side and completely missed the punch the other one tried to give him.

The guy ran past him into the wall then fell onto the floor, hitting his head and knocking himself out.

"I'm amazing." He threw a remote control and hit the guy in the forehead, also knocking him out. He looked at Kayla with a 007 grin. "I'm batman."

"That was hot."

"I know." He kissed her but turned when Sam cleared his throat. "Right."

"You're a moron."

"You're the one duct taped to a chair." Dean pulled his knife out and cut the tape.

::

At the cemetery they were getting set up to destroy the foot. Dean was furiously scratching off lottery tickets.

"Dean," Kayla sighed. "Why are you wasting your time with…"

"Hey, maybe I wanna buy you somethin' nice. With _my_ money."

"Well it's not really your money if…"

"Don't ruin it." He slid the tickets into his jacket pocked sitting on a tombstone and brought over the foot. "Alright, say goodbye wascally wabbit." He held the foot over the coals when a familiar click of a gun echoed behind them.

"I believe you'll find that belongs to me." They turned to see Bella. "Put it down honey."

"No, you're not gonna shoot anybody." Dean started. "See I happen to be able to read people. And you're a thief sure…" he was cut off as a bullet whizzed past him and hit Sam in the shoulder. "Son of a bitch!"

"Shit." Kayla pulled his jacket back, it was a shoulder wound, thankfully nothing fatal. "You ok?"

He grit his teeth but nodded as he held pressure against the shot.

"Back off tiger, just back off. You've got the luck, you I can't hit. But him, I can't miss."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just go around shooting people!"

"Put the rabbit's foot on the ground, _now._"

He grimaced. "Alright, just take it easy." He slowly leaned down with the foot. "Think fast." He threw it and sure enough, Bella caught it in her hand.

"Damn."

Dean straightened up. "Now let's say we destroy that ugly ass piece of dead thing."

Bella stepped forward and dropped it into the coals. "Thanks very much. I'm out one and a half million, and on the bad side of one very mad and very psychotic buyer."

"Wow. I really don't feel bad about that. Guys?"

"Nope." Sam answered, still cradling his shoulder. "Not even a little."

She started to walk away but stopped at the tombstone and turned around. "You know maybe next time I'll hang you out to dry."

Dean didn't even look at her. "Oh don't go away angry, just go away."

"Have a nice night boys."

They gathered up their things and headed for the car.

"Well, at least we still got…" Dean patted his pocket. "The scratch off tickets." They looked towards the road and saw Bella's car tearing down the road while she honked the horn.

Kayla patted Dean on the shoulder. "It's ok baby."

"Son of a bitch."


	8. Chapter 8

That night Dean was jerked out of his sleep as Kayla tossed in the bed, crying out softly in her sleep. He leaned over her and watched her concerned expression as she mumbled quietly. Her head jerked quickly and he whispered to her.

"Kayla."

"She's having a nightmare."

He jumped and looked across the room; Sam was out of bed, sitting in the chair at the desk. "Jesus Sam, why didn't you just wake her up?"

"She's having a nightmare about me, when I was possessed. I'm not exactly the first person she'll want to see."

"How do you know?"

He shrugged. "I've started seeing them, just the nightmares. In flashes, images from the dream."

He looked at him, that was new. Dean turned back to Kayla and stroked her hair. "Kayla, baby it's ok." She quieted and curled her hand around his arm as she slipped back into sleep. "I thought that psychic crap was gone."

"The visions are gone, about jobs. It's not gone with her."

"And she has this nightmare a lot?" The guilt waved through him all over again, he should have never let it happen.

"I figure a couple times a week."

"Damn." He laid his head down. "So you see just the nightmares?"

"Apparently." What a gift. "They're pretty much recurring. This one and uh…there's one with you."

"She has _nightmares_ about me?"

"With the hellhounds."

"I don't need to know that."

"Yeah you do, she's worried about you. You should be too."

Dean grimaced and rolled back over. After all this time he'd thought everything was ok with Sam and Kayla and if it _wasn't,_ well, that kind of threw everything off. He needed them to be ok, specifically he needed her to feel safe with him in case this deal came around without a solution. Sam was the only one he trusted.


End file.
